


My Queen

by enchiridion



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aristocracy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female-Centric, Historical, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Yuri, rococo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchiridion/pseuds/enchiridion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been word of a plot to kidnap Marie Antoinette. Lady Oscar, captain of the guard, must protect the Queen. But what happens when a night of guard duty leads to a night of passion?</p><p> </p><p>“I have already put in place every measure to capture anyone sneaking around the palace. Your safety is my top priority and that is why I have a request. I wouldn’t want to overstep my bounds, but I wouldn’t ask this of you unless I felt it a necessary precaution. I would like to spend the night, as personal guard, in your quarters. Would you allow me to perform this service, my Queen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

* * *

 

Oscar knew what she must do. If there was any question of Lady Antoinette’s safety, she could not rest. The Duchess de Polignac was ruthless in her plotting and would stop at nothing to see the downfall of the Queen. Oscar had caught wind of her latest scheme: to kidnap Antoinette and blame it on the revolutionaries. Polignac had friends in high places and enough resources to pull the right strings. No doubt she had recruited skilled thugs with light feet that knew the palace, probably servants who were fed up with the excesses of the aristocracy, or at least fed up with their own indigence and were eager for coin.

 

She couldn’t frighten the Queen, and needed discretion in any matters that might worsen Antoinette’s faltering image. She would have to handle this delicately. Strategically placing the top palace guards close to Lady Antoinette’s quarters and near any exits didn’t quite cover it. The Queen herself would need protection, and Lady Oscar couldn’t leave it up to anyone but herself.

 

After finalizing her security plans, Oscar made her way to Antoinette’s quarters, rapping lightly on the door.

 

“Lady Antoinette, it’s Oscar. I request a moment to speak with you.”

 

“Lady Oscar! Please do come in. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?”

 

As Oscar entered, gently closing the door, her eyes landed on the Queen. She was awash in the late afternoon sun, attired in a new amber colored dress with delicate ruffles. She smiled and Oscar’s heart fluttered just a bit. None of that now, she needed to keep her focus. The Queen must acquiesce to the plan to keep her safety. 

 

“What a lovely dress, my Lady. You look radiant.”

 

Marie felt a swell of pride. Oscar was always so sweet to her. And her dress was new, a color she had picked herself surely to be the new trend in court.

 

“Thank you, Lady Oscar. It’s puce! The color… I call it puce.”

 

Oscar smirked. The Queen was very witty. Puce… it was “the color of a flea.”

 

“I sense it will take France by storm. But my Lady, I am here to discuss a delicate matter. I don’t wish to alarm you, but we have been warned of a plot to kidnap you.”

 

The Queen looked a little startled at this turn of conversation. Oscar took a few steps forward while continuing.

 

“I have already put in place every measure to capture anyone sneaking around the palace. Your safety is my top priority and that is why I have a request. I wouldn’t want to overstep my bounds, but I wouldn’t ask this of you unless I felt it a necessary precaution. I would like to spend the night, as personal guard, in your quarters. Would you allow me to perform this service, my Queen?”

 

Marie Antoinette had an unreadable look on her face. Oscar feared she may have asked too much. In fact, Antoinette was worrying more about her own peculiar feelings that seemed to have sprung from the place she tried to forget. The same things she felt when she watched Lady Oscar sparring with Andre, the things she knew she should feel for the King, the things she had also felt for von Fersen. No, she couldn’t think of that. France needs her Queen, and some ruffian with a villainous plan wouldn’t get in the way. Not with Lady Oscar watching over her.

 

“I permit you to do as you see fit. Will you require a bed?”

 

“No, my Queen. I can sit in a chair by the door. I thank you for your permission. I will arrive after your ladies have prepared you for rest. Now, with your permission I will take my leave.”

 

Antoinette smiled, almost imperceptibly.

 

“Yes, you may go.”

 

Oscar turned to leave. As her hand grasped the doorknob she heard Lady Antoinette’s gown rustle as if she stood suddenly.

 

“Oscar!…”

 

Oscar paused, slowly turning her face to meet the Queen.

 

“Thank you” Antoinette breathed out, then walked briskly into her adjoining chamber, leaving Oscar smiling to herself. Tonight would be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Lady Oscar came by that night as planned. She waited outside the Queen’s bedchamber until her ladies in waiting exited. They curtseyed to her and fled down the hall giggling to each other, stealing glances back toward Oscar.

 

She knocked lightly, but instead of announcing herself, Oscar let herself in. The Queen was wearing a long white chemise. Gone was the elaborate hairstyle Antoinette had been sporting for the week. A few strands of her freed blonde hair were trying to escape from her nightcap. From where she was standing near the fireplace, Oscar could just make out her silhouette under the soft muslin. Her shapely legs leading up to the curve of her hips, her waist, the swell of her breasts…

 

Oscar’s gaze was so piercing. The Queen’s heart raced and she fought not to try to cover herself from that gaze. Why? She felt exposed in a new way. But she wanted Oscar to see her. It was exciting to have another woman’s eyes drink in her appearance so hungrily, so appreciatively. It was so unlike the men who looked at her body, only seeing their own desires fulfilled.

 

Their eyes met and the room grew heavy and hot. A need exchanged in a look. Lady Oscar turned away, breaking the connection.

 

“Forgive me, Lady Antoinette. I didn’t want to draw attention to my entering your chambers at this late hour. However, your ladies maids did seem to be amused by my presence by your door.“ She was walking around the room casting glances at various seats, prowling ”I’m going to move this chair closer to the door and stand guard here. Please, do not let me disturb you. Sleep soundly without fears. I will protect you with my life.”

 

A swell of affection grew in the Queen’s chest at these words. She watched Lady Oscar sitting, trying to look at anything but the queen, for a moment before retiring to her bed.

 

The Queen couldn’t fall asleep though. Not for fear of abduction—she had faith in her palace guards—but because she couldn’t stop the stream of thoughts of Lady Oscar. Lady Oscar—sparring on a warm day with a look of concentration, her long golden hair tied back except for the flyways stuck to her face. The sun shining on her, and the small beads of sweat slowly rolling down her neck, chin upturned as she drank deeply of her glass… the glistening beads rolling lower, down her chest, exposed where it had been partially unbuttoned in the heat of the day. And the look they had shared tonight. The look of longing present on Lady Oscar’s face must have been mirrored on her own. Yes, she has wanted Oscar for a time, but never let herself dwell on it. But now, with her in her room, in her bedchambers, she could think of nothing else.

 

Lady Oscar found herself uncomfortably warm in the guard uniform. The layers of wool seemed to be suffocating her. She felt a sweat break out on her back. She must keep alert though. Her very presence in the Queen’s bedchamber should be enough to put off any intruder, unless they were pitifully dumb. Her skill with saber or fist was unmatched and she could catch up to anyone on horseback. On top of that, the palace was on high alert and everyone would hear the bells if anything were amiss. She relaxed a bit. Maybe it would be fine if she removed her jacket. She got up, taking off the heavy wool and lay it on the chair. She crossed the room to the window to look out into the night, but found the view of the Lady Antoinette in bed more appealing.

 

The Queen was not asleep, she could tell. But she wouldn’t bother her… not unless she… No… she must not think these thoughts. Her own breathing had grown a little ragged. She sat back down by the door.

 

The hours passed slowly. It must have been around 1am when the Queen stirred, sitting upright in bed. She look at Oscar, and Oscar steadily returned the gaze. It was as if all of their desires were poured out into the space between them. The fire had grown low and cast a rich golden light into the room. It caught Antoinette’s bare shoulder where her chemise has slipped down.

 

Without a word the Queen threw back the covers and patted the place next to her. Lady Oscar hesitated… ‘This is Marie Antoinette… My Queen…’ she thought, then ‘Yes, _my Queen_. The one whom I love.’ The thought didn’t surprise her. She knew she loved the Queen. She was sworn to protect her with her life. What surprised her was the ferocity of the passion that overcame her. A heat spread through her body, settling between her legs. She felt the blood rushing down, felt herself swelling in desire.

 

In a few steps Lady Oscar was at Antoinette’s side, pulling her into her arms, holding her to her breast. Marie pushed away just enough to press her lips to Oscar’s. The softness was something Marie hadn’t experienced, and found decidedly more pleasant. Kissing Lady Antoinette was euphoria to Oscar. She was loosing herself in the taste and touch of Antoinette’s lips. Marie nipped on Oscar’s lower lip until her lips parted and she began to taste her with her tongue. When they had both pulled away, their lips were red and kiss-swollen.

 

Lady Oscar pushed Marie down to the bed and started a trail of kisses to the top of her chemise, which she untied. Antoinette, feeling Oscar was over-clothed retaliated by beginning to unbutton Oscar’s pants, each button coming undone painfully slow as Oscar gazed down heatedly at her Queen. As the last button came free, Oscar let her hands trail up over Marie’s muslin clad chest. She squeezed at Marie’s breasts, eliciting a moan that went straight to her groin. She was wet with arousal. Antoinette grasped at the hem of Oscar’s shirt, and taking the hint, Oscar quickly undid her jabot and the few buttons at her neck and pulled the shirt off over her head. Marie slowed. Oscar had a few thin, scars, some more faded than the rest.

 

“Earned in your service, my Lady. I take pride in each one.” Oscar said as Marie’s hand traced over one below Oscar’s right shoulder.

 

“Each a harm I did not befall, thanks to you. My Oscar, you are so brave.”

 

“Bravery is not a question when love is the motive, my Queen.”

 

Marie’s hand stopped it’s tracings and squeezed Oscar’s arm, pulling her down on top of her. Lady Oscar leaned down, closing the distance, and pressed her lips to Marie’s in a soft, sweet kiss. Slowly, the kiss deepened and Lady Antoinette combed her finger through Oscar’s hair that had started to come loose. They began to press harder against one another, their advances becoming more desperate. Marie’s hair had fallen from her nightcap, the cap rumpled and lost amongst the sheets. Her vagina was hot and wet and aching and she felt a light sweat starting over her body. She started to wiggle out of her chemise. Oscar grasped at the bottom of the gown and slowly pulled it up, taking in every inch of newly exposed skin.

 

The Queen’s skin was smooth and creamy, her legs delicate, swelling up to her thighs. Coquettishly she drew her legs together and stretched, the chemise pulling up even more to expose a patch of golden curly hair. Oscar longed to plant her mouth there, to part Marie’s pink folds with her tongue. But first she had to finish disrobing them both. She pulled Antoinette’s chemise off the rest of the way, then rid herself of her pants and stockings. The Queen did not get much time to admire Oscar’s fit physique as she practically pounced on Antoinette, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Marie was panting and grasping for Oscar. She slid her hands along Oscar’s back, over her shoulders, her collarbones, down to her breasts. Just then Oscar dipped down and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Marie moaned and whimpered. The sounds were driving Oscar on. She wanted more of them, wanted to make her Queen overflow with passion.

 

Marie wiggled a hand down between them finding the heat between Oscar’s parted legs. She dipped a finger into the hot wetness of Oscar’s vagina, parting her labia. Oscar gasped, pressed a kiss to her lips and moved to her other nipple. Lady Antoinette had never done this with another woman, but she knew what her desires were, and what she enjoyed most. She wanted to give that to Oscar. She rubbed slow circles that got bigger until she felt Oscar give a little shudder and a whimper. She found her clit. She gently rubbed it, feeling her fingers get coated in Oscar’s wetness. Oscar was rhythmically moving above her, her head pressed to Marie’s chest. As Marie circled once again over Oscar’s clit, she pulled away.

 

“My Queen, I must taste you…” her hand sliding lower “down here.”

 

With those words Marie was overcome, flustered and unable to respond with anything but quick, affirmative nods. Oscar slid down between her legs, and began gently pushing them further apart. The Queen obliged, spreading herself wide to her beloved protector. Oscar parted her inner labia with her tongue, pressing it flat against her, slowly stroking her. She took in the taste, the smell, the feeling of the soft flesh against her tongue. Lady Antoinette moaned and grasped the bedcover, arching her back.

 

Lady Oscar took her time exploring her Queen, wetting her cheeks and chin, dipping her tongue inside Marie, circling and flicking her clit. She wanted to make her Queen come undone slowly. Antoinette was desperate and whimpering, clinging to any part of Oscar she could reach

 

“P-please… Oscar… I w-want to… ahhh”

 

Oscar began caressing her own wetness, unable to hold back any longer. The Queen began pushing Oscar’s head away from her. Oscar stopping, looking towards Antoinette.

 

“Oscar.. I want to do this to you”

 

Oscar slyly replied “I can think of a way we can both do this at the same time.”

 

“Yes, yes… show me.”

 

Oscar climbed over Antoinette, reversing her position so her pussy hovered over Antoinette’s face while she could dip down and let her tongue fuck Marie again. Marie pulled Oscars hips down to meet her mouth and sloppily started running her tongue all over Oscar’s pussy. She was warm and wet and Marie wanted more. She pushed her tongue into her entrance and heard Oscar’s muffled moan. In that moment any coherent thought ceased. She was all taste and feel. The feeling of Oscar’s tongue on her, flicking her clitoris, the taste of Oscar in her mouth, the feeling of wetness on her chin, the heat in the room. And suddenly it was too much. Her pleasure welled up, sweeping over her body in wave. She moaned into Oscar’s heat and slowed, feeling her body grow heavy. But she felt Oscar’s lips start to swell, and her clitoris harden. Oscar choked out a moan of her own as Antoinette returned to her pace, hungrily sucking and swirling out a rhythm. Oscar’s pleasure spilled over, leaving her muscles quivering as she collapsed into the disheveled sheets. Marie gently pulling on Oscar, urged her up to her shaky arms, each planting sloppy kisses on their wet lips.

 

“I’ve never.. felt… Oscar…” Maire breathed out.

 

“Shhhh, my Queen. Rest. But may I be permitted to stay in your bed for a while?”

 

“Oh Oscar, I love you. I wish for you to share my bed always. Please, stay with me.”

 

Oscar had wanted to hear those words so badly. Her heart swelled and she hugged her Queen close. Rumors would fly, but let them. Marie Antoinette had faced worse in the past.

 

“And I love you, my Queen. I will stay by your side always.”

 

Before they fell asleep Lady Oscar made sure her saber was in easy reach, and pulled Marie in to her chest, kissing the top of her head lightly. In fuzzy contentment, she could no longer fight her sleepiness and dozed off.

 

After a morning of cuddling and chase kisses, Lady Oscar slipped out of Antoinette’s chambers. She met up with her second in command.

 

“We caught a man last night sneaking around the gardens. He confessed to the plot, but wouldn’t say who was behind it. He outed all of his co-conspirators, so we don’t have much to worry about. Didn’t see any sense in bothering you…” He had a twinkle in his eye as he continued “Especially after speaking with Andre. He seemed to think you should be left alone if it could be helped.”


End file.
